borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GnarlyToaster
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Vault page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fenrakk101 (Talk) 19:20, March 7, 2010 Hey, Toaster. Thanks for your contribs to Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas but I need some more details to finish your "Meet the Spy" weapon. Hit me up on my talk page. Thanks. Fryguy42 17:32, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Toaster, I caught your message on the Notes section. I posted a message on Nomad's talk page. Check it out. It seems you and Nomad are in this together. Fryguy42 05:16, May 2, 2010 (UTC) How are you and Nomad coming on the D & C idea? Also, I fixed the link one of these messages that I screwed up. Fryguy42 23:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : We haven't really discussed it for a while. We need to get the petition going again lol GnarlyToaster 23:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC) : I has made a lol pageA Lonely Nomad 22:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC) re:sledge's shield - it was terribly folded ;0) 18:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) (or folded terribly) : ...? GnarlyToaster 23:51, July 6, 2010 (UTC) sorry, bad pun de-pleted. also wrong spelling. 00:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC) (deplete(msp) - to un ah, forget it . . . ;) DUCK AND COVER I just wanted to ask, and I know this is probably in the wrong place, but how exactly do we get gearbox to consider D&C? A Lonely Nomad 21:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I have absolutely no idea. Find out the name of someone of Gearbox who would take it seriously? WAIT, there was an interview of about the change of art style. It quoted the guy who got the first DLC through. I think he seems to be a good choice. GnarlyToaster 22:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Mikey Neumann is his name. How do we contact him? GnarlyToaster 22:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) No idea, maybe twitter or facebook, but i can't use them and i don't use email. A Lonely Nomad 11:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: WillowTree on Mac I have yet to discover a version of WIllowTree for Mac; if I had, I would be using it, since I am typing this on a Mac, and WIllowTree is one of the few reasons I keep my old Windows XP around for. I explored obtaining Windows software for Mac in order to run WillowTree on my Mac, but ended up just keeping the old computer because it was easier. I think I will start looking into this again though, as it would be of great use. 01:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Also, to make a new topic on a talk page, from what I've seen done and how I do it, just select the title and put it in Heading 2 :) 01:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Your page had somehow lagged into an old editing format, so I got confused. GnarlyToaster 09:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) In regards to your recent query: What sort of problem with WT? I would ALWAYS back up characters to a separate device before copying to your computer, and it would be a good idea to make an extra copy on your computer before editing. If you make an error while editing, it only affects that one save file you edited, and then only when you attempt to actually play it. If you are unsure about whether an item or character modification will be valid, try it out on either a copy of your character or on a dummy character you start for just that purpose. I do not know of any problems with WT that could screw up the whole system though. 02:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok then. So I'll just make up a dummy character to test stuff. GnarlyToaster 10:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if it is classified as an "infinite backpack" but if you want to expand your backpack space, just go to the first tab on WillowTree - you'll know it because it lists things like character level, XP, money, equip slots, and of course backpack space. SImply select the backpack space number, then type in the new number of slots you want (do the same for your bank if so desired). And yes, you can set it over 9000, although I do not know if there is a maximum settable number of slots. 16:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) See reply to new query on my talk page. 05:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) USB XTAF Explorer. For extracting from and injecting to the USB. 19:19, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :from forum shredder shredder - are you still trying WT with mac or are you using crossover/VirtualBox? 19:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm using an old XP laptop. :I'll get back to that thread in a while. GnarlyToaster 19:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC) make sure youve installed C #. 19:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ps we should discuss here or my talk as this has very little to do with Shredder2. What is C#? 20:10, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :program language required for WT. take a look at its page @ sourceforge. 20:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::see also:Forum:Modio problem. Re: Pearlescent shields Hi GnarlyToaster. I can give you those lower level pearlescent shields if you want. I'll play through the story with you/kill craw or whatever since you don't like modded stuff. :P.S. Heres a couple of userboxes you might like I'll be back in America with my Brick character soon Like August so yeah And when I get to Craw that would be cool, thanks! And how do you use userboxes? Im a wikia noob. Still. To use the userboxes, all you have to do is put the name of the template and it'll show up. Example is up above... typing gives the legit weaponsUserbox. here are 2 links to the [[Userbox gallery Userbox gallery]] and [[User:Uberorb/Userboxes My Userboxes]] Also: make sure to put at the end of your userboxes They're there. In all their glory. (Wow did I just use all of the There's in a row correctly? POW GRAMMAR) GnarlyToaster 22:18, July 21, 2010 (UTC) The Craw offer still stands. Just send me a friend request and we can play together sometime. Sadly I was just playing with a friend of a friend and I dropped those lower level pearlescent shields and he took em and I forgot to make a copy. I'm still gonna try to get them back (if he didn't sell 'em already) I did however find a level 48 Avenger in the Armory. (yay?) Yes yay. I'll be online shortly. I'm assuming you're on Xbox? And your GT is the same as your user name. GnarlyToaster 23:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you want anything in return? I'm not sure what I have that would work but I'll find something. Also, It's past midnight. I can't exactly talk. Audibly that is. Do you have skype? GnarlyToaster 23:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Um, I don't know exactly when I'll be on, but I am on a LOT - so it shouldn't be to hard to find me online. I am done for the night, but I am on most of the week and a fair amount on the weekends. oic. well, I'm on a lot at this time. We can work it out lol GnarlyToaster 23:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) What are the stats of the Avenger? GnarlyToaster 23:23, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Will you be online in about an hour? I'll be back on then. GnarlyToaster 20:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, haven't been on as much as I thought I would be. Ended up playing Limbo for an hour.. anyways, Avenger stats are as followed - (genocide) Damage/'228'/ Accuracy/'94.6'/ RoF/'10.0'/ 3.8 zoom, +50% Crit hit dmg, +57% reload speed. I'm actually going away tomorrow. Are you online now? Or are you done? GnarlyToaster 00:07, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Guy who can't trade for money. thts wat i mean u idiot... i know u cant trade money... So what was the point of the thread? Signature This is what it looks like. Copy the code above and paste it into the signature box in preferences. Be sure to click Custom as well. Link to reference page Page #1 Link to page w/ code Page #2 TEST. And thanks for the Pearls. Aries kills everything. 22:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. No problem. I didn't screw anything up with your sig... No 6 lines of code or source mode - I was having problems with mine. If you want to change colors or anything, go to Page #2 an replace them... [[User:Uberorb|'Orb']][[User Talk:Uberorb|'Talk']] TY For the support. I respect you as a poster as well. And I still think Atlas is a pretty cool guy. Eh thinks modders are equivalant to black people in the 50's and doesn't afraid of anything. :)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:46, September 10, 2010 (UTC) An apology. I've left a message for ConceitedJarrad to read, but I feel I should notify you as well. I said some harsh things that I wish I could take back. The note I've left is at the bottom of this page. The last part of it is my apology to Jarrad, but I believe it can act as an apology to you as well. With that being said, I'd like to formally apologize for my actions and words. I hope you can forgive me, and I understand if you choose not to. AtlasSoldier 04:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Line breaks Srsly. Stop with teh line breaks. Now it's getting annoying. You're stretching the pages you post on pretty badly with all the damn line breaks. I'mma give you til the count of 10 to un-line break your posts, then I'm gonna go ahead and do it mahself, and you will be grounded, and sent to your room without any dinner, young man. 1...2...3...4...5........ AtlasSoldier 23:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) TEST ::Yeah I know... tried that myself... it seems that you can't just copy/paste that HTML code... :( ::Wikitext language, wiki markup, or simply wiki code is a lightweight markup language used to write pages on some websites such as Wikia, and is a simplified alternative/intermediate to HTML... in other language, Wikia supports XHTML, while other websites (that are not Wiki's, Wikipedias, and Wikia's) use HTML. 08:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Sig readability Gnarly, your new sig is virtually unreadable to those of us who use a white background. -- MeMadeIt 00:33, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Ah. What color would you say was visible? 22:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) (and how do you change it anyway?) Ah, I see. I'll go orange. You use Mac, and invert colo/u/rs I suppose Eff that. Tell that mofo to man up and view the wiki in its intended skin instead of conforming to his Mac handicap.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I was gonna change it to Orange/White anyway at some point. That's my Spartan colors on REACHHHH 22:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Orange white went out of window Orange Purple 22:22, September 21, 2010 (UTC) The purple looks good.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 22:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I miss you too But I have moved on. Im at the call of duty wiki right now, where I have ammased 2100 edits! Still, good to hear from you. You never know, I might be back when borderlands 2 comes out :) A Lonely Nomad 19:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) No homoGT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:22, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Stoppitttt STOP WITH THE GOD DAMN LINE BREAKS YOU MOTHA- SHUT YO MOUTH! AtlasSoldier 00:02, September 28, 2010 (UTC) re: Music Hi Gnarly. I know I make references here and there. The reason is that I am in concert band at my school and I am center snare in the school drumline. We have a world class teacher and it's awesome, so my school day consists of core classes and music. I also play guitar outside of school, so my day is half music and it works it's way into conversations. I'm bassdrum 3 in my Drumline. Got a competition this Saturday up in Anapolis 18:40, September 29, 2010 (UTC) More line break shit vs. Stoppitttt : Rofl... there's a lot of chemistry between you two... :D Joking of course... 17:42, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol there's nothing hostile between me and Atlas anymore. I don't think so anyway. 22:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Indeed it was my friend Craig(a guy I know in real life) and I online. We were just killing Crawmerax over and over, and he dropped it, so Craig let me keep it. We were the only ones ever in the game and neither of us know how to mod even if we wanted to. Lol. Lord Rapter 21:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Craw or Craig? 21:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ''toaster'' gun try our resident weapon-name haxxor. mayhap he can whip you up a "combustion toaster" smg, or jaynis kobb's "toaster" rocket launcher, or my personal favorite, a "garlic toaster" shotgun. 23:25, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rock Band Hi Gnarly. Sorry I couldn't play Rock band with ya. I was playing with two offline accounts as well, but If you wanna play sometime, I should be able to. P.S. What does F.C. stand for??? I can't figure it out. : 100% Full Combo? 03:36, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol I only rented it. I don't have it anymore at this point. I have Rock Band 1, guitar hero 4 and Metallica though. 01:13, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :: And Nags is right. 100% a song without over strumming. :: 01:13, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ''The Evil Dr. F'' atlas has quit in a huff after admitting to ever _everything_ he was ever accused of and then some. there are many new users and viewersas the result of several steam sales over the holidaze. mostly its answering questions from the new kids on the block and vandalism. been trying to get the trivias linked myself. if youd like to start a Q&A forum like Forum:Ask the Toaster i think that would help greatly. you may abuse your querents (within reason) accordingly. welcome back! 02:13, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:hi Hiya toaster. I'll add you on PSN. I'm probably not gonna be on it until tomorrow though. -